A Night-time Visit From A Friend
by TheAce-FanBoy
Summary: Set mid-game after the 4th trial. It's the night-time again, and the end of another class trial brings with it more tears and sadness. As Naegi tries to drift off into a night's sleep, he can't bring myself to relax as he thinks about the damage the trial caused. (Follows from Asahina's final free time event. Heavily implied Naegi/Asahina.)


**_Author note: I couldn't help put noticed a distinct lack of Aoi Asahina on this site, and more of all, a really distinct lack of Naegi/Asahina stuff. So I decided to write something myself. I just find this ship super adorable and I want to share that with everyone I suppose._**

_Tossing and turning in his bed, I couldn't find it in myself to close my eyes and drift off into a normal night's sleep. Even though the room was silent, and the air felt safe, there wasn't any way that I could rest so easily after what he witnessed at that class trial…After I saw the cruel heart that Monokuma processed with my own to eyes, and own two ears. Even if that "thing" was just some remote controlled toy, it still had more evil in it's soul then I wished for any one, man or not, to have._

_It's painful to think about what was going on in my friends hearts right about now. How torn up they are…and none too more then Asahina. It was her best friend who committed suicide, her best friend who she found dead…Her best friend, the person who's notes Monokuma swapped just to bring a little bit more despair into people's heart…just to add insult to injury, and made Asahina turn against us all. Just to make her feel the worst pain one could possibly feel…heartache at over guilty._

_We hadn't been together for that long at this academy, but in the time we had spent together, I came to see everyone as his friends. After all, being locked away in an academy, with no hope of escape is going to force you to find comfort in anyone you can. But at the same time…distrust filled the air all the time. Could I trust anyone? Even those who are heartbroken right now could cause heartache in the future…even those who I came to trust as best friends, could stab me in the back._  
_But hope was all I could strive for. After all, my best quality IS my optimism I have to stay positive. I have to trust that, just like I wouldn't give into the pressure of this "mutual killing game", others wouldn't too…and they wouldn't try and use me…they wouldn't throw my friendship down the toilet._  
_—_

_"…Augh…I can't sleep…"_  
_Each class trial was bad but they seemed to be getting worse and worse with each passing killing…And each time, people got hurt, people got torn apart, and people would sit on their beds crying…scared, shaking. Hoping they aren't killed, yet longing for death take it's toll and ease their pain._  
_And right now, Asahina is probably doing just that. That thought..is twilling around so much in my mind that I can't sleep. I can't find myself drifting off into a peaceful night's rest._  
_"…Maybe…I'll go and see how she's doing."_

_Lifting myself up, and adjusted my sight so I was staring at the clock. It read to me that the time was just past 10PM…Night time, in other words. And if therefore going out of my room at this time would mean breaking curfew. Although, that doesn't really now does it? After all, I've broken the curfew before, and I'm bound to do it again sometime in the future._  
_Getting up off my bed, I slowly made my way to the door to my room, before using the key to unlock it and stepping out in the rather empty and quiet hallway. It was almost strange how quiet this place was, even throughout the day time, but at night…you could literally hear a pin drop while walking through the building. It was so vast, and yet, there was now so little amount of people walking around it._

_Still walking to the end of the wall, to where it went around the corner, I turned to the last door on my right, and then took in a deep breath. Was this…a mistake? After all, I was in a school of mutual killing…God only knows what Asahina would actually think I was there for. It was night time after all, so I technically wasn't supposed to be there. Still, Asahina trusted him…right? _  
_Ringing the intercom, I waited for some kind of response, but none came. There was just complete silence, as though no one was in the room, so I push the button one more time. _  
_…_  
_…_  
_Still no response…I ended up tilting my head back as though defeated, before knocking on the door with my fist a few times._

_"…A-Asahina…? It's me, Naegi…"_

_I have no clue why I thought my words would have any affect, considering the rooms were completely soundproof, but I tried speaking them anyway._

_…Yup, just as I thought, there was still no response. The hallway continued to be filled with nothing but silence, as I stood outside that room with the nameplate attached to it. I assumed then that there was nothing I could do. After all, if she wanted to be left alone, then that was her choice…and an understandable one at that. Sighing, I slowly began dragging my feet back down the hallway, towards the door that housed my nameplate._

_Then suddenly, like a bullet piercing through someone's body, the sound of creaking door piercing the cold silence, causing me to spin my entire body 180 degrees. I had only taken a few steps away from the place I, to no avail, had visited, so I could still see into the room perfectly. And there stood the figure I had come to visit…someone I came to call a friend during this entire traumatic ordeal._

_The Super Duper High School Swimmer._

_I had to admit, that her simple presence gave me warmth that I couldn't get from any one else in the group…Not due to some stupid cliché like her beauty or anything, but simply because of her feel good aura. No matter what, no matter when, and no matter how, she would always have a smile on her face while rambling on about exercise, or doughnuts. Despite being in such a hopeless situation, and despite being trapped into his game of mutual killing, I've never once seen her give up hope…Not once. In fact…not even now._

_"…N-Naegi…?"_  
_As soon as she spoke my name, I broke out of the trace that the simple opening of the door had caused, and gave her a once over. _  
_….._  
_…_  
_….._  
_….O-Oh…dear…_  
_It was clear just from what she was wearing that she had, only moments ago, been laying in her bed, trying to force back the tears to get to sleep…after all, she wasn't wearing her trademark combination, but instead had what I can only describe as "skimpy night garments" covering her. _  
_….I have to admit, at that moment, I could feel my cheeks going slightly red, but I soon snapped myself out of it. I didn't come her for such idiocy, I came to comfort a friend dammit!_

_"…Um…heya…" I spoke out, while trying my best to force a smile onto my lips. Looking straight across at me with her rather large blue eyes, she blinked a few times, obviously confused about why I had broken curfew just to talk to her._

_"…Is that all you want to say…? It's past 10:00 you know."_

_Although she tried her best to hide it, I could still hear it…the sadness that pledged her voice, and the chocking of tears that she was obviously trying so desperately to hold back and control. I found myself scratching the back of my head, as though I was a little kid who just for scolded by the teacher._

_"Well, I…was actually just worried about you. So I wanted to-"_  
_Before I could even finished my sentence however, the other's surprised gasp caused me halt and raise an eyebrow. A pillow that she was holding in her left hand was brought up to her chest and she tiled her head to the side, as though contemplating what I had just said with her eyes even larger then before._

_"…Worried? You're worried about…me?"_

_I puzzled over her question for a short while, wondering why she was so shocked by what I had told her. It was how any good friend would feel right? And despite only knowing each other for a little over a week, we were already rather close…living in the same building as someone would cause you to grow close to them quickly after all._

_"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You're a friend after all." I stated, giving her a warm grin. "I wanted to see if you're okay…after…you know."_

_I could almost feel the weight that my last few words had as they left my mouth, as though they would smack her right in the face. Although, they seemed to show my physical effect on her, but I could tell this was likely just a mask to hide her true feelings. In fact…after I spoke my words, a huge grin appeared on her face, almost as though I had said something funny. That usual grin that she gave out whenever I'd see her by the pool after a swim._

_"Of course I'm okay! I'm as right as water in a pool!"_

_"(I think she means she's 'right as rain'…)"_

_Although I wasn't going to buy that, not for one second, considering her face was visibly stained with tears, and the pillow looked so wet that you'd think it had just been for a swim itself. Brushing aside the obvious 'other' way a pillow could get wet, it was obvious why. But at the same time, it was strange but Asahina was now hiding her body by the door, as though trying to protect herself._

_"…Asahina, you know you can trust me right? I plan to get outta this place without taking anyone's life. There's no need to be so frightened of me."_

_My words seemed to take the other by surprise, as she widened her eyes once again, and placed her free hand up to he mouth._

_"Huh? But how did you-"_

_"How did I know?" I spoke, interrupting her. "Because what else would you be feeling?"_

_I felt a small chill run down my spin at that moment. You know that moment, when you suddenly shake, you suddenly feel a cold chill go down your spin for no apparent reason? It felt like that, only this time I knew the reason. "Right now, you have no clue who you can really trust. I feel the same way, in a sense…"_

_Suddenly my mind flashed back to the time I spent with Maizono…before she was cruelly taken from the world due to her own hasty want to get out of his academy. Then there was also Kuwata, and Oowada…and even Yamada. Every single one of them decided to betray us all, in order to escape this place, this hellish nightmare that some sick puppetmaster forced us all in to. Not that I could necessary blame them though. After all, it was the ringleader's fault all this happened..he was the one who pit us all against each other._

_"…But at the same time," I continued, "I trust you, and you can trust me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."_

_After my rather long winded speech, I found myself letting out a breath of relief that I had finally let it all out, and could tell that Asahina was contemplating my words. Eventually she looked up and stared into my eyes._

_"N-Naegi…" She spoke with soft words. "You…were the only person who didn't turn against Sakure too…apart from Kirigiri." She stayd in silence again for a little bit, before a huge grin suddenly appeared on her face, although this time it looked more genuine. "Awww Naegi! You're so nice!"_

_Seeing that warm smile and feeling that warm glow that she usually emanated made me feel a whole let better and caused me to emanate a grin myself, although at the same time I felt myself getting a little flustered by the compliment. Rubbing the back of my neck I responded with, "I-I'm just being a friend…"_

_Crossing her arms, Asahina thought for a moment once again. "Hmm, you know you're too modest Naegi. You really should work on that." She let out a slight giggle, which caused me to chuckle myself._

_"Ahaha…yeah I guess I am a little too modest."_

_Nodding, Asahina rubbed her own neck. "Thank's Naegi…You're really the main guy-friend I have here…" She stated. "Hmmm…hey you wanna hang out or something?! We can go and get some doughnuts from the cafe!"_  
_Her sudden egerness struck me like a ton of bricks, an egerness that still seemed to be fake. As though she was trying to distract herself from the emotions building inside of her._

_"Uhh…the cafeteria is closed at night though…Plus I'm already breaking curfew just being here."_

_Upon hearing my words, I saw her face instantly drop, as she looked down and sighed. "…Oh, right." Although the next few words out of her mouth made me raise my eyebrow. "I'm sorry…"_

_I titled my head to the side, trying to understand exactly what she meant by this. "Hmm? It's fine, there's no need to apologize over something like that." Although Asahina just shook her head slowly before looking up at me with a cautious look, putting one of her hands to her mouth._  
_"No…I mean about the trial…"_

_As soon as those words left her mouth, I instantly understood what she meant…How she tried to get us all executed for driving Sakure to suicide. …Or at least, that's what she fault we all did. But in reality, it was just a cruel trick laid out by the puppetmaster…by Monokuma. It's true that Asahina tried to get him executed but it wasn't her fault, none of it was her fault. Hell, none of it was anyone's fault. The only one at fault was the ringleader behind this entire affair._

_"It's fine Asahina…it wasn't your fault."_

_Asahina just shook her head slowly, as a few tears rolled slowly out of her eyes. Looking at her I felt like I should do something, but all I could bring myself to do was look at her with a look that could only be described as "a guy who's seeing a puppy get kicked". It was almost strange how fast she changed her emotions…if I didn't know her, I would have sworn she was putting it on._

_"Don't be a dope Naegi. It was my faut… I lost my emotions and…I tried to get you all executed. I-I…tried to murder you all…!"_

_It was a good thing these dorm rooms were sound-proof, otherwise that rise in Asahina's voice would have woken a lot of people up. Still, what she was saying, I could understand it. I could completely understand why she felt like this but still…it wasn't her fault, and everyone knew that. _  
_"No Asahina…MONOKUMA tried to murder us. You were just used by him…I don't even care if he can hear me right now, and I don't care if he pops up out of the blue to try and scare me. Him…no, not him." I let out a high sigh. "The puppetmaster, they're the one who's doing this too us."_  
_Looking up at me, the Super High School Level Swimmer stared at me through her large tear-filled eyes, and tried her best to smile, although it was rather weak._

_"…R-Really? You honestly forgive me…?"_

_I nod with a grin, trying my best to cheer her up. After all the time I spent hanging out with her these last few days, I came to knew her with a large grin on her face, and seeing her without it was somehow drastically wrong. After that trial, when she broke down, it was like the entire feeling of happiness she had built up over these last few weeks had come smashing down…It's true that we may have only been together for a few weeks, but in that time I had grown towards every single person, and especially Asahina. Somehow, her feel good attitude and persona just seemed like it was be handy to bring into myself in this sisuation._

_"Of course, we all do. …After all…it's Oogami's wish. And I'm sure Oogami would want you to be happy…she did what she did because she cared a lot about you."_

_"(Plus…Oogami told me to look after you if anything happened to her…I would do the same even if she hadn't though.)"_

_After my words, there was a painful silence, that seemed to last a rather long time. In reality it was probably just 10 or so seconds, but it felt like minutes, as I awkwardly shuffled, hoping my words had a positive effect rather then a negative one. Eventually however, I felt myself being almost boiled over by the sudden reaction that Asahina gave out._

_"Y-You're right! You're completely right Naegi!" She states with a forceful tone. Bringing her fist up, she slammed it onto her other hand's open palm before giving me a peace sign, her face forming into a huge smile. "She would tell me to be strong…so that's wanna I'm going to do! I'm going to be strong and get out of this place!"_

_Hearing those words was like a weight off my chest, and I gave her a huge grin in return, along with a nod. "Yup, we'll all get out of this place together. I'll make sure it happens, no matter what!"_

_Asahina's entire aura had suddenly changed, no longer shaking and distraught, but cheery and upbeat. It was…outstanding actually, how different she was. It was a complete transformation, as though she was a totally different person. Although I was just glad that she HAD transformed._

_"Thanks Naegi! You're a great friend, you know?"_

_Scratching the bag of my head, I felt my cheeks heating up at the compliment. "A-Ah it's nothing…I'm just glad you're better now."_  
_Nodding, Asahina tilted her head to the side, the smile still shining brightly from her face._

_"Hehe, I'm a lot better! And I'm sure I'll be better still after some sleep. …And some morning doughnuts…and exercise!"_

_We both chuckled for a little bit before I eventually rubbed my neck and glanced towards my own room's door, where I had come from. "Well…I guess I should go back and get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow, with the new floor opening up and all."_

_Asahina nodded. "I guess so…I wonder if the new floor will have a way out. If it does, I'm headed straight for a doughnut shop!"_

_I chuckled once again, before rubbing my arm. I hated being the guy who had to make the first move to leave, but someone had to do it, otherwise we'd be here all night. "Well, see ya tomorrow Asahina."_

_Giving her a wave goodbye, I began the slowly trot back to my own room, however Asahina's voice suddenly stopped me._

_"Wait…Naegi…"_

_Turning around, I noticed that Asahina had put her hand out towards me, as though she was reaching out try grab me. _  
_"Hmm?"_

_She looked down to her left, with her cheeks slowly turned a shade of red._

_"…Um..Y-You…remember what you said right? A-About…how someone I like…will come along and sweep me off my feet…?"_

_I nodded, although I was admitting extremely confused by her question. Indeed, I remember that rather "interesting" conversation we had, where Asahina asked me to be her "pretend boyfriend"…That was rather embarrassing, and flustering of course._

_I saw Asahina place a hand over her cheek, before she turned around so she was face the inside of her room and stating, "…I-I think you were right…" and stepping into the room and closing the door behind her._

_Her words…just left me standing there, with my eyes wide from confusion for a few seconds. What…did that even mean? Did that mean she found someone she likes? If so I supposed that was good thing…however who was it…?_

_…She couldn't mean…_

_….._

_No of course not, I was being silly. Why in hell's name would she even think about me like that?_

_Shaking my head violently, I turned, before walking back down the hallways towards my door, and pushed it open, pleased that I was able to make a friend smile once again._


End file.
